A View To A Kill
This is the twenty-sixth episode of Die Another Day. Story A flurry of gunshots is all they could hear. Phantom wasn’t backing down. “When will the fighting end?” Casey asks. “Not soon enough,” Ryan replies. Ryan takes out three Phantom members with precise pistol shots. Casey decides he wants to make himself useful. He grabs a pistol lying on the ground and picks it up. A Phantom officer appears. “Looks like your time is up,” Casey states, trying to make himself sound as badass as he can possibly be. He shot the officer right in the center of the forehead. He dropped dead. Casey has just killed his first living person. “I can’t believe you just killed someone,” Angela states, “I never thought that little Casey would actually kill someone.” “It’s shocking, positively shocking,” Ryan replies. Ivan appears to engage the group in a fight. “Where’s the little girl who beat me up in the bathroom?” Ivan asks. Melanie then leaps out from inside a car. “Right here!” Melanie shouts. She then kicks Ivan right in the face. He backs up, preparing to fire at the one-eyed girl, but as he takes three steps back he realized he was standing too close to the edge. He falls off the bridge and into the water, hitting a rock and splitting his skull open on his landing. “Is he dead?” Casey asks. “Yes he is. He split his skull open onto a rock,” Ryan answers. Tai, Kyron, and Izzy were also caught up in a pickle as Benedict is soon to order their deaths. “Fire at will,” Benedict states. The guards then fire at a car that Izzy was hiding inside. Izzy then emerges from the car that he was hiding in completely unharmed. “No, that’s impossible!” Benedict shouts. “If you think I'm a coward, think again,” Izzy replies. He grabs a pistol and shoots Benedict in the head. Benedict falls to the ground, dead. “I can’t believe that I just killed someone,” Izzy states. Johnny, Tori, Cassie, and Gabe run towards the three. “We were coming to see what...What the hell happened here?” Gabe asked. “Well, Benedict’s dead,” Kyron replied. “Well, glad that’s over with,” Gabe replied. They then see Ryan, Angela, Casey, and Melanie struggle against some Phantom members. “All right, we’ve gotta help them,” Cassie shouted. They run over to assist their friends. They then dispatch of the Phantom members. Then, Alfonso Celi shows up. “I’ve got him,” Melanie stated. “No, Melanie! He’s highly trained. You’ll be killed,” Angela replied. “I’ve gotta protect my family,” Melanie replied, “It’s just something you’ve gotta accept.” Alfonso and Melanie then dueled it out in a no holds barred battle. Alfonso slowly beat up Melanie, but she refused to back down. It ended with Melanie having one of her teeth knocked out and being shot in the stomach. “You are weak, just like your father,” Alfonso states. “Oh my god! Melanie!” Angela shouts. She runs to the side of her wounded daughter. “You can’t just beat up a little girl like that!” Gabe shouted. “There’s so many things you’ll never realize,” Alfonso stated, “But, don’t you ever question me.” Alfonso then pulled out his gun and shot Gabe in the chest. “Oh my god!” Cassie shouted. “Did this really just happen?” Tori asked. “Open fire,” Christoph ordered. The remaining Phantom members open fire on the group. The group then run away. “Angela, Kyron, Casey, Izzy, get Melanie to a safe place and make sure she heals up!” Ryan shouts, “Me, Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Cassie will hold them off!” “All right,” Angela replies. She, Kyron, Izzy, and Casey start running, with Angela carrying an unconscious Melanie on her back. They see Ryan, Tori, Johnny, Tai, and Cassie fighting off the Phantom members. Eventually, Ryan decides to charge at the Phantom members. “This is for my friends,” Ryan states as he charges forward. However, the Phantom members pelt Ryan with bullets and kill him. “Oh my god! Ryan!” Kyron shouts. “Ryan! NO!” Izzy shouts. “We need to get out of here!” Angela shouts. Angela, Kyron, Izzy, Casey, and Melanie start to run away from Phantom. Rather than die, Johnny, Tai, Cassie, and Tori jump off the bridge and are shown being carried away by the current of the river. They eventually run away to the point where the bridge is no longer in view. “What about our friends?” Casey asks. “They’ll be fine. Now, we have to worry about your sister,” Angela replies. They then arrive at a cabin. Melanie then wakes up. “Where am I?” Melanie asks. “You’re in a cabin,” Angela answers. “Where’s everyone else?” Melanie asks. “Ryan and Gabe are dead, and we don’t know what happened to Tai, Cassie, Johnny, and Tori,” Angela answers, “But everything’s gonna be alright.” “What’s gonna happen?” Melanie asks. “First, we’ve gotta fix your injury,” Angela says, “Kyron, hand me those pliers.” Kyron hands the pliers over to Angela. Angela then takes off Melanie’s shirt and removes the bullet lodged in Melanie’s stomach. She was screaming in pain and agony the entire time. “Now, you’re gonna need to cauterize the injury to prevent her from bleeding out,” Izzy states. “Good call, Izzy!” Angela shouts. She then grabs the fireplace poker and presses it against Melanie’s open injury. Once again, she was screaming in pain and agony the entire time. Angela then grabs the first aid kit and pulls out some bandages. She then wraps up Melanie’s abdomen before grabbing a new shirt and putting it on her. “You should go rest, sweetie,” Angela states. She carries Melanie up to a bed and lays her in it so she can rest and heal. “Will my sister be okay?” Casey asks. “Yes, she will be,” Angela answers, “There’s no reason to worry.” Kyron then decides to talk with Angela. “Angela,” Kyron stated. “What?” Angela replied. “Are we gonna find our friends?” Kyron replied. “We need to save our strength now. That, and we are trying to stay hidden. We don’t want Phantom to find us, now do we?” Angela answered. “Yes,” Kyron replied. Kyron walked towards the rising sun. “A new day is beginning,” Kyron stated. Cast *Ryan Holt *Tai *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Angela *Casey *Melanie *Benedict *Olivia *Cassie Weathers *Gabriel White *Ivan *Alfonso Celi *Benedict *Christoph Winthrow Deaths *Ivan *Benedict *Gabriel White *Ryan Holt Trivia *Last appearance of Ivan. *Last appearance of Benedict. *Last appearance of Gabriel White. *Last appearance of Ryan Holt. *Ivan's death is a reference to the death of Max Zorin in the 1985 film A View To A Kill, where this episode gets its title. *A line said by Ryan Holt is a reference to the 1964 film Goldfinger. *The scene where Melanie has a bullet removed from her stomach is based on a similar scene in the 2nd episode of the Michonne Miniseries.